This invention relates to chemical compounds having pharmacological activity, to pharmaceutical compositions which include these compounds, and to a pharmaceutical method of treatment. More particularly, this invention concerns certain alkyl- and alkyloxysubstituted pyrimidine amides of oleic or linoleic acid which inhibit acyl-coenzyme A:cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT), pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and a method of inhibiting intestinal absorption of cholesterol.
In recent years the role which elevated blood plasma levels of cholesterol plays in pathological conditions in man has received much attention. Deposits of cholesterol in the vascular system have been indicated as causative of a variety of pathological conditions including coronary heart disease.
Initially, studies of this problem were directed toward finding therapeutic agents which would be effective in lowering total serum cholesterol levels. It is now known that cholesterol is transported in the blood in the form of complex particles consisting of a core of cholesteryl esters plus triglycerides and an exterior consisting primarily of phospholipids and a variety of types of protein which are recognized by specific receptors. For example, cholesterol is carried to the sites of deposit in blood vessels in the form of low density lipoprotein cholesterol (LDL cholesterol) and away from such sites of deposit by high density lipoprotein cholesterol (HDL cholesterol).
Following these discoveries, the search for therapeutic agents which control serum cholesterol turned to finding compounds which are more selective in their action; that is, agents which are effective in elevating the blood serum levels of HDL cholesterol and/or lowering the levels of LDL cholesterol. While such agents are effective in moderating the levels of serum cholesterol, they have little or no effect on controlling the initial absorption of dietary cholesterol in the body through the intestinal wall.
In intestinal mucosal cells, dietary cholesterol is absorbed as free cholesterol which must be esterified by the action of the enzyme acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase (ACAT) before it can be packaged into the chylomicrons which are then released into the blood stream. Thus, therapeutic agents which effectively inhibit the action of ACAT prevent the intestinal absorption of dietary cholesterol into the blood stream or the reabsorption of cholesterol which has been previously released into the intestine.